


Different Types of Celebrations

by angel_vixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "holidays."  Originally posted to Trek100 in July 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without You

_Beverly_ ; the first Christmas without Jack

The day was muted; she’d been wrapped in a woolen, hazy numbness since this morning. Sipping at her "Howard Family Recipe" cocoa, part of the latest care-package from her mother, she watched as Wesley tore (not as enthusiastically) through wrapping and bows, smiling (not as brightly) at the Cochrane biography (her father), the handmade scarf (her mother).

The miniature, gold-plated replica of the original Enterprise, mounted on polished mahogany, with commentary holograph from the fabled Mr. Spock, should have brought the shine of stars into his eyes.

Jack had picked it.

Beverly’s face fell; Wesley’s eyes shone only with tears.


	2. Joyeux Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc returns home to France to spend Christmas with his sister-in-law.

He had hesitated, but he couldn’t bear to have his sister-in-law alone, not with ghosts lingering behind still.

Marie gave him a weak smile over the roast goose, making him think of how Robert had prided himself on his carving. The only light in her eyes was the reflection of the candles between them; the spirit to decorate a tree or hang lights wasn’t there. His heart had throbbed when she quietly laid Robert’s favorite chestnut-stuffing and Rene’s favorite soufflé on the table.

Jean-Luc’s eyes stung. This was the reason why he almost refused; there were too many memories here.


	3. First and Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Christmas without Ian, and the last that she’ll celebrate.

This isn’t a Betazoid tradition, but my husband was from Earth. The memory is what I have left of him. The feeling of warmth of having our baby girls next to us as we placed a tiny evergreen and gifts on the tabletop. The love; the peace.

I loved him so. I never thought he’d leave me. I only have Deanna now, and she doesn’t remember; she’s still small. This will be the last Christmas I celebrate, but it’s also the first without him...it mars this celebration, as losing our eldest daughter marred another.

Without him, this means so little...


	4. There May Be Something to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to wonder what being introduced to Christmas would be like for a small Klingon...

First of all, what was this Santa nonsense? Was he some bogeyman, like the stories his cousins used to scare him? What kind of demon would go around saying "Ho, ho, ho?" Was that some human war-chant he didn’t know?

He eyed his foster-mother distrustfully. The soft smile on her face did nothing to assuage his doubts...until she placed a colorful package in front of him.

He eyed both grownups, then his foster-brother.

...and began tearing through the shiny paper.

He ignored the others’ laughter, crowing over the growing pile of gifts. There might be something to this "Christmas."


	5. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack agonizes over what to get Beverly for Valentine’s Day.

Jack was pacing...exceedingly irritating. Not only was he wearing holes through the carpet, but Jean-Luc could also feel an ominously looming headache.

"Why not roses? No girl can resist long-stemmed red roses."

"Unoriginal...besides, betcha she’s allergic to pollen or something; that’d be just my luck."

"Chocolate, then. You mentioned she liked hot cocoa."

"I get her chocolate every time I go back to Earth. Damn it, Jean-Luc, you’re French! They know everything about this stuff! Why else would you have the City of Love and all that magic _l’amour_ crap running through your veins? Help me!"

Jean-Luc rubbed his temples.


	6. So Much for Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way to kill the mood when everyone’s feeling lovey-dovey on Valentine’s Day.

Such a beautiful smile; she watched as it tiptoed across his face, and he leaned closer. No home-made, candlelight dinners (he hated cooking); she smiled, saying it was fine...she knew a little sushi bar around the corner, if he was up to trying new things.

"New things..." he whispered. "Are you willing to try too, Katie-girl?"

She loved the way he said that.

But her heart plummeted to her toes when she saw...

So soon! Was she ready?

"I...don’t know. Not yet, Kyle."

His face closed with the "snap" of the small box. She knew that look, and wept inside.


End file.
